Ithilae
About Ithilae Ithilae is an empire that was previously a guild in Free Realms that works together to protects its citizens. In Ithilae, we have four divisions. Each division has one major and one minor legion. There are eight legions altogether. The major legions are Guardian, Magic, Rogue, and Nature. The minor legions are Forge-tech, Necromancy, Hunting, and Elemental. All the legions work together as one, making Ithilae strong and powerful. We also have four districts. Districts are groups of dorms, which members will have one roommate if need-be. The choices of districts are Ground, Sky, Water, and Underworld. There are certain qualifications to join these Districts, however. The leader of the empire is known as the Emperor / Empress. They can be called by their official name OR Lord / Lady. Ranks Leaders, Officers, and Members. Leaders lead the Major Legions and have the highest rank of authority. Officers are leaders of the Minor Legions and have authority over the members and authority when the leaders are not available. Members are part of any legion and do not have authority but their opinions will be taken seriously by the Officers and Leaders alike. The Divisions and Legions 'Division One' Division One Powers: Superhuman strength, super speed, hardening of the skin, being able to turn part of your body into a weapon Major Guardian Legion: the Guardian Legion is best described as "the Protectors of Ithilae." They are head of the military and law enforcement. The legion's job is to patrol the empire, defend Ithilae from attacks, enforce the laws, plan battle strategies, negotiate with others, and make sure everything is in order. Qualifications: Strong and able to defend self. Able to keep calm in stressful or intense situations. Have good self control. Good with planning strategies. Able to negotiate with others. Alert and intelligent. Be a good listener. Able to follow orders when given. Leader: ''Luna Fae Sol '''Minor Forge-tech Legion: the Forge-Tech Legion makes our finest weapons, armor, and technology. They are very skilled with using their hands and tools. Their job is to create and fix our armor, weapons, vehicles. If you need help with your weapon or anything involving metal or wires, they are the ones to go to. Anyone in this Legion also has the ability to make anything technology-related or machine-related such as hoverboards, jetpacks, mechanical animals, etc. Qualifications: Skilled with forging and using technology. Able to use tools. Able to work under pressure. Able to finish work at the time requested. ''Leader: Kaster'' 'Division Two' Division Two Powers: Powers over magic for Magic Legion only; powers of necromancy for Necromancy Legion only Major Magic Legion: the Magic Legion are very skilled with various types of magic. They have two important jobs. The first job is keeping the energy barrier around the entire empire running strong. Without the Magic Legion, all of Ithilae would be exposed to enemy attacks. Their second job is to help create potions and spells to help heal or improve skills for everyone. Magic has a big role in defense and health. Qualifications: Very skilled with magic. Has good self control and of their abilities. High Intelligence and focus. ''Leader: Adze'' Minor Necromancy Legion: When it comes to the dead, undead, and spirits, the Necromancy Legion is the best of the best. Necromancy Legion members have the ability to bring the dead back to life and can contact spirits. They also keep the portal to the Underworld stable. If the portal becomes unstable, creatures from the underworld will break out and spread across the world, causing death and destruction. Qualifications: Good with the dead. Keep very calm. Good focus. Can keep control of abilities. '''''Leader: 'Division Three' Division Three Powers: Super speed, super agile/flexible/stealthy, can walk on walls/upside down for a brief moment of time, can become transparent but not invisible (blend into surroundings) Major Rogue Legion: When you need a good spy or a skilled assassin, your best chances would be to find someone in the Rogue Legion. The Rogue Legion is in charge of "Black Ops" operations. They spy, gather information, and are on the offensive. Guardian and Rogue Legions tend to work together often on battle strategies. Qualifications: Very stealthy. Good with weapons. Works well under pressure. Fast thinker. Good self control. Good at strategies. High Intelligence. Leader:' Blue Locke Minor Hunting Legion: If Ithilae runs low on food, or there is a deadly creature on the loose, Hunting Legion will get the job done right. Hunting Legion provides our food, specifically our meat and fish. They do gather fruits and vegetables, however. If there is a wild monster on the loose, such as a Minotaur, usually the Hunting legion works with the Rogue and Guardian legions to defeat such beasts. They have great knowledge with animals and plants. They know what is safe to eat and what isn't. Qualifications: Stealthy. Good with weapons. Intelligent. Has knowledge about plants and animals. Strategic. Self control. '''''Leader: Division Four Division Four Powers: Nature Legion only can control plants/nature, weather, talk to animals, and shapeshift into any animal. Elemental Legion only can control the elements (earth, water, fire, and air), talk to animals, and shapeshift into any animal. Major Nature Legion: These guys aren't just tree huggers. Nature Legion plays an extremely important role in the Ithilaen way of life. Their jobs include controlling weather / natural disasters, helping improve our crops, communicating with our animals, and basically making each day a nice and sunny day. Without these guys, we would probably have to deal with such devastating disasters. Qualifications: Has a skill in nature (Can control plants, weather, talk or become an animal, etc.). Take care of the environment. Have good animal and plant knowledge. Good self control. Can keep calm. Good at negotiating. ''Leader: Alixander Oakvale'' Minor Elemental Legion: Everyone knows the four elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Sometimes these elements can become unstable and cause great damage and devastation. That is where the Elemental Legion comes in. They help Nature prevent natural disasters and such disasters. For example, if there was a forest fire, a fire or water elemental would be able to control the fire and put out. The Elemental Legion works hard to keep our environment safe. They control the four elements and also have a slight skill in nature like the Nature Legion. Qualifications: Can control at least one element. Good at working under pressure. Take care of the environment. Good self control. ''Leader: Seraphina'' The Districts Districts are housing dorms in the heart of Ithilae, and there are four of these Districts. These Districts are Ground, Water, Sky, and Underworld, which each have certain qualifications to join them. Ground: This District has no qualifications, everyone and everything can join this District and live in it. Water: You must be able to breathe and swim underwater to live in this District. Sky: You must be able to fly to live in this District. Ex: Wings, levitation, etc. Underworld: You must have some sort of involvement in the dead or magic (Not legions, just in general) to join this District. Territory Ithilae has claimed Merryvale. Category:Guilds